


Glassy Nightmares

by PrinceOfSheep



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enjoy my season three of gravity falls, Hahh I don't know, I don't know what else to tag, Other, otherwise known as: gravy fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfSheep/pseuds/PrinceOfSheep
Summary: After an uneventful school year, Dipper and Mabel had found themselves back in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls for another summer. The town certainly hadn't changed much, neither did any of the people. However, something- someone- seemed to be missing.





	Glassy Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it may not be as great as the original show but I was missing Gravity Falls and decided to attempt to write a third season. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll be toying around with ideas. I'm not sure if I should include a ship or not?

It had been raining nonstop for the last six days. Throughout all the months that Dipper had spent in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, it had never rained for this long. He pressed his forehead to the window and sighed. He was certainly not used to this long of a period where he could not leave the shack and follow through on another exciting adventure.

"At least I've got my journal," The brunette mumbled and tossed a glance to his bed, which was completely clean of everything, save for the blankets and pillows. He had the driving urge to slam his head into the wall; he had forgotten that his great uncle Ford took the journal before Dipper had left for Piedmont, claiming that it was 'much too dangerous for it to fall into the wrong hands.' The short teen understood completely, when Gideon had gotten his grubby little hands on one of them, there were multiple times where he and his twin, Mabel, were almost killed. However, he was bored out of his mind.

Dipper heard the faint sounds of 'Duck-tective' from down the stairs and decided watching a show would be much more exciting than moping in the attic. He leaned over for his hat and set it on his head. He stretched, popping out his spine, and headed down to the living room.

Admittedly, Dipper didn't feel quite as safe as he used to be before the apocalypse almost destroyed the universe. He knew the unicorn hair that Mabel found, shuddering at the memory of her grinning face covered in unicorn tears and blood, would keep them safe from the strange powers of Bill Cipher, yet it just didn't feel quite right. He didn't know how long unicorn hair would last, after all it must have worn out sometime after Ford was sucked into the portal. The new strands of unicorn hair might be able to keep them safe for possibly days, weeks, months! It was bound to lose its abilities eventually.

He shook his head, Bill was defeated last year. Grunkle Stan and Ford mentioned that there had been no signs of the dream demon since he was erased in Grunkle Stan's mind. The only two remnants of Bill were in the heads of the Pines family, Pacifica, Wendy, Soos, and Gideon; and the strange statue of him deep in the woods. Everyone was safe. He was safe.

Dipper peaked his head out from the staircase and saw Mabel sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. She had a bowl of popcorn, and a glass of her infamous Mabel Juice. He was sure it could save you from poison, it's guaranteed to make you empty all the contents of your stomach. The boy questioned if Mabel were even human at times because she could drink that horrible monstrosity of a drink. He stepped into the room and Mabel instantly turned to him.

"Hey Dip-Dip! You were just about to miss it! Duck-tective was just about to save the day from a robber. He stole a lot of dough!" She giggled, finding her pun very funny. Dipper rolled his eyes and took a seat next to her.

"I definitely wouldn't want to miss that. I thought he was going to find out his evil twin was still alive?" He questioned. Mabel shook her head, her hair flying with her rapid movement.

"Nope! That's gonna be the next episode!" She pouted, "Thought it comes out next week." Dipper let out a quiet, 'Oh," and turned back to the T.V.

They spent the next ten minutes watching it, sharing theories about how the duck detective would find his evil twin brother still alive. It was somewhat peaceful with the rain hitting the window and roof, and the sound of the show running, Dipper found himself nodding off into the bowl of popcorn.

He was awoken a few minutes later when the sounds of footsteps rushed towards the living room. He let out a disgruntled noise when the popcorn was thrown everywhere during him jumping up in a panic. Well, he was awake now.

Dipper and Mabel stared at the figure taking heaving breaths, an intergalactic gun in his hand. Ford eyed them and let out a relieved sigh. "I thought- never mind." The old man took a seat on the worn yellow seat. He rubbed his eyes, and Dipper and Mabel shared a worried glance and walked to him.

"You thought what?" Mabel asked gently, setting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up to the twins and they could see clear stress lines forming, more than usual. Ford's hair was a mess, as if he had been tossing and turning all night, and his eyes were bloodshot. Mabel winced, hating seeing her great uncle like this. The closest time Dipper saw Ford like this was when he came out of the portal last summer.

"I'll have to think on it. Don't worry, kids." He shrugged off Mabel's small hand, which seemed so small on his shoulder. Ford grimaced when he saw the reminder of how young they were, of how they shouldn't deal with the stress of the entire situation. They shouldn't have had to go through fighting Bill alone the first time, they were kids. Dipper and Mabel had so much danger in their lives and they weren't aware of how dangerous all of this was to them.

Ford stood and walked towards the entrance of the living room, he paused and turned to look back at them. "It'll all be okay kids, you really don't need to worry." He left the room and Dipper could hear the faint noise of the vending machine door closing.

 

Another day later and the rain had subsided. Dipper was very disappointed, the forest was too flooded for exploring Even if he didn’t care about getting his shoes wet, Ford told Dipper it could be more dangerous to hunt for monsters after it rained. Slipping in the mud could result in jaws tearing into his throat. Dipper rubbed at his throat subconsciously and continued walking, stiffer than before.

He was feeling claustrophobic from staying cooped up inside for almost an entire week, so he decided to go to the library. Besides, it has been a while since he had read a good book.

Gompers, that stupid goat, had gotten into the attic and chewed up most of his personal library. The doors of the library were near, and he nodded politely to a woman who held the door for him as she left.

 

The smell of the building was better than that of the Mystery Shack. The scent was of old books and pine. The shack had always smelt like something different every other day, each either worse or better and it was a type of roulette that he hated playing. Dipper waved to the librarian who had greeted him warmly, Ms. Jean was certainly used to seeing him by now. He was her favorite visitor, as he wouldn’t yell or make a mess. The only time he would make noise would be, admittedly, the girlish squeals he would create when reading a particularly interesting part of a novel, one of excitement and sometimes smalls gasps while reading an intense part.

Dipper instantly found comfort in the farther shelves, ones that contained mysteries and lore. Some were missing, he learned later from Ford that it was due to the Blind Eye Society. It was particularly frustrating when he wanted a good book to read. He passed by books that he had past read, most of the books, and continued his search for an interesting one. There was a faint green book, worn from age, however it looked like no one has ever laid a finger on it, and Dipper reached for it.

As soon as Dipper’s fingers grazed against the spine of the book, his eyes saw nothing but a blinding light that caused searing pain. He blinked rapidly, letting out a pathetic whimper, and as his eyes adjusted he saw that everything was in monochrome.

 

His heart stopped. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Did he gain some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder after all that had happened with Bill? He shook his head. The dreamscape looked too real for it to be a flashback, besides he had never been in the library during a fiasco with the dream demon. It was ironic, he felt like Will from his favorite show, “Stranger Things.”

Dipper grabbed the book, noting that it felt like barely was there, now that he realized it, he couldn’t quite feel much other than the air, which felt like pure static. He cautiously walked through the sections, brown eyes darting wildly side to side to see where Bill was. This was beginning to feel like less than a vivid hallucination. Maybe he had lost his mind when he was stuck in the Mystery Shack for such a long period of time.

The brunette pressed his back up against the bookshelf and tucked the book into his puffy vest. He was reaching near the center of the library. Once he’d get to the center, he would be out in the open with nowhere near to hide. Dipper tried his best to focus on his breathing while side-stepping closer to the edge of the bookshelf. It was easier said than done, he had never been one to multitask. He cursed under his breath, grateful that Ford weren’t here to reprimand him on that, as his arm knocked into the wood of the shelf. Dipper stayed still for what seemed like forever, and sweat was beginning to form on his brow. He felt disgusting.

The center of the room was there right in front of him; just a few more steps and he would be like prey in an open field. He was glad he didn’t eat much before, just popcorn, as his stomach began to churn. Dipper wasn’t sure if one could throw up in the dreamscape and didn’t want to stay long enough to figure out. He grazed across the room and decided, well, he felt safe as one could be while possibly under the watchful eye of one most likely the strongest creature of all time.

The double doors were in his sight now, he could investigate what could be on the other side in just a moment. Not quite comforting leaving the haven, but he would be able to reach the Mystery Shack and attempt to solve this issue. No time to waste, he abandoned all sense of security and ran recklessly to the doors. His hands slammed into the door and he sprinted down the sidewalk. His head turned to-and-fro and saw no one, not any animal or person. Usually in the dreamscape every existing thing was frozen, save for those in the dimension. Dipper couldn’t decide on how to feel, worried or relieved? He didn’t have to worry about being stopped but then that meant that no one could save him. He only hoped someone else was in the dimension, whether it be Grunkle Stan, Mabel, or hell even Grenda.

He slowed down into a walk, finding it better to save his energy in case something was to happen. Also, it felt like his lungs were ready to collapse. Dipper wasn’t ready to die in another dimension, especially from his preteen boy energy. He remembered back to when Mabel put on that crazy sock opera, and Bill in Dipper’s possessed body attempting to chase Mabel for the journal. Bill- Mabel had called the ‘fusion’ Bipper- was worn out rapidly, and that was the only time Dipper was glad to have always skipped out in P.E.

Dipper felt oddly concerned, not for himself but for Bill. The triangle shaped being had always shown himself almost immediately and in a dramatic way. Now, he hadn’t shown himself at all, even when he was most vulnerable. The silence was killing him, it was making his ears ring at a level that would certainly drive him mad if it continued any longer, and he would be glad to even hear the distorted voice of Bill.

 

His walk through the forest to the Mystery Shack was also bland. Everything was the same, save for every living thing being gone except for himself and if the town had been painted in grey. The trees did not rustle, he was sure the Hide-Behind wasn’t even behind him. There was no wind, only the air to breathe. He rested his hand on the book, this was the only thing that could be here for him. This blank covered book could either save or destroy him; the book brought him here, maybe it could take him back.

No one was around in the Shack. Wendy wasn’t at the counter, Soos was absent from the room, even though he was working on a suspiciously leaking pipe, even the lobster Gideon had given to Mabel for dinner was gone from the tank. Grunkle Stan wasn’t anywhere, he would know from the loud noises he would often make doing almost anything. Ford wasn’t in sight either. He had a sinking feeling in his chest.

The stairs were oddly silent too, they would always give Dipper away when he would attempt to sneak out to the woods at night. He stomped a foot on one of the steps in his frustration, he was almost looking forward to hearing the stairs when he arrived home. He was let down once more, and dejectedly continued up the stairs and up to the door of the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he nearly fell backwards and down the stairs. Right in the center of the room was a creature, one that was in color too, blocking what little light was coming through. Dipper could identify it as an axolotl, only from the time Mabel begged their father for one, and it was massive. It looked as if someone took the size-changing crystals and used it on this creature. It towered over him, and he felt like he needed to use the restroom just about now.

Dipper couldn’t bring it in himself to take any step farther into the room while the axolotl stared, or at least he thought, at him with unblinking eyes. Its tail was completely still, in fact the entire animal was still. The room looked like a still photograph that Dipper emerged himself in. He knew, however, that this large pink creature was important, moving or not, as it was the only other living organism. Specifically, the only other living organism that was in bright, vibrant colors.

He took a very timid step into the room and then another confident step as his brown eyes could not detect any subtle movements. He raised an eyebrow, “Strange.” This just didn’t feel right to him.

Suddenly the creature lowered his head, scaring Dipper in the process. He fell backwards, landing on his tailbone, which he knew would be painfully bruised later if he survived whatever is happening. If he had fallen any further he would be all the way down the stairs with a concussion. The creature leaned closer to inspect Dipper, who was rubbing his backside painfully.

The pink creature stretched down, almost unnaturally, and touched its forehead to Dipper’s, though the head was so big it just knocked against Dipper’s body. He felt paralyzed with fear and he could feel sweat roll down to the corner of his lips. He felt vulnerable without the journal by his side. He has defeated plenty of creatures before, yes, but he almost always had another person with him.

The salamander stared at Dipper still, never blinking the entire time he discovered it. It was beginning to make him feel very uncomfortable, self-conscious even. “Is there something on my face?” His voice cracked as he forced an awkward laugh. Dipper cringed when the axolotl stared blankly at him. “You alright there or-?”

“Young Pines.” The words coming from the large creature startled him immensely and he let out another yelp. The voice was low and smooth, certainly one he has never heard before. Even then, with the relaxing voice, it disturbed him deeply that it could talk and that it knew his last name. The axolotl let out a series of words that Dipper couldn’t understand. It opened his eyes for once, the color something he had never seen before and certainly one he would never be able to describe, and he was bathed in the same painful light from when he arrived in the dreamscape.

 

Dipper lurched forward, panting heavily as he rubbed his eyes feverishly. He blinked rapidly and looked around with blurred eyes. He was back once more in the attic, in his bed though now it felt more comforting than before. Mabel was sleeping peacefully, sleep talking as she usually did when having a good dream. It would’ve felt like some sort of sick nightmare his mind conjured up to deal with all that has happened, however the events felt almost too real.

He sighed and flopped back down, stretching his arms out as if he were a starfish. His fingers bumped into something hard. He propped himself up and gazed over to the object he hit. There sat the same faded book he found in the library, and the same book he had while in the dreamscape.


End file.
